Not Good Or Evil : Only Human
by RespiteFromMyMusings
Summary: Future is fluid, no matter the past. let's see if Hermione can shape it ideally or will her resolve crumble. As it progresses she begins to question if there is such a thing as "greater good" or "lesser evil" and if so, are they the same. It's not really a person's genes that decides being good or evil and every human is capable of empathy right or so she was told.
1. Chapter-1 : Author's Note

**Author's Note**

They say that a smooth fountain pen holds the key to a successful prose but seeing as I am presently in the lab with no access to sophisticated writing instruments whatsoever, if you count permanent marker as one, my dear ol' laptop will have to do.

Well, the line above is all could type in my "spare time" during incubation period. Now that I am home let's see what I can come up with, because starting now I am letting my brain and heart flow along through my fingers . A deadly combination indeed. Bear with me my lovelies.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, HP is very much JKR's but I sure do own this story and contents within it.**

 _Any suggestions and positive criticisms are much appreciated. Happy reading._

 _-Mila_


	2. Chapter-2 : Forgetting is good or is it?

May 1998

Everything was supposed to be ideal after the final battle but things rarely are, well, let's just admit they never are. As Harry's Avada collided with that from Riddle's needless to say the 'good 'supposedly triumphed over the supposed ' evil' and all went well but the Fates, it seemed had other idea and as right in front of everyone Riddle's body started turning to ashes …. Oh! it seemed Fates has run out of fuel to burn the 6" 2 man and where once stood the feared Dark Lord now was a pale scrawny boy of about 8 with a head full of mussed up curly ebony hair with a bewildered expression and it appears….wait was the tiny Lord scared?

Harry watched it all unfolding with horrified awe but the "Boy Who Lived" was not to be deterred and as the initial shock wore off he once again raised his wand at the now defenceless child to be done with it once and for all , "Expelliarmus" a girl's voice shouted and his wand flew out of his hand to Hermione's . Harry bared his teeth growling at Hermione , then tackled her to the ground in an attempt to retrieve his wand. "Harry please control yourself, this is not Voldemort you were going to kill, look at him Harry." Harry was beyond caring, Hermione's voice begging him to come to his senses didn't register to him. "Get off of Hermione Harry NOW!" Remus shouted rushing towards them. "You are crazy if you think he is not Voldemort" Harry spat at Hermione. "You are so blinded by hatred and revenge that you can't see what's right in front of you" Hermione said trying to get Harry off of her.

The pale little boy stood looking , his mouth agape, eyes too big for his small face , when Dumbledore strode near him and eyed him shrewdly. "Where am I?" the boy asked as steadily as he could considering his confused state. But a hint of tremor in his voice giving away his terror didn't escape Dumbledore and McGonagall who was near. "You are in Hogwarts" answered McGonagall . "Hog…What? are you messing with me Madam ? Because I will have you know that I am very clever for my age." Said the boy and puffed his bony chest. "Do you know who you are child?" Riddle looked up to see Dumbledore enquiring. "I know my name, yes . But why do you ask?" "So what is it" seeing the boy's questioning look Dumbledore asked rather impatiently "your name boy." "I'm Tom" Tom said simply. "And your last name?" the old wizard enquired further. The boy kept staring at him for some time then a look of distress marred his delicate features and he panicked " I don't remember . I can't remember anything." He gripped his own head with his fingers further messing his hair and started hyperventilating then everything went black and the next moment he was shrouded in blissful silence.

 ** _HI FRIENDS!_**

 ** _Please review and let me know your thoughts and views, it keeps me motivated._**


End file.
